


Learning to Fly

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Dragon's wings are ugly, hard things - so everyone claims





	Learning to Fly

Sir Damien has always been told that dragon’s wings are harsh, unyielding things, ugly in sight and uglier to touch.

Nothing like the fowl feathers adorning his wings or the owl like plumage of his dearest Rilla. No, dragon’s wings are hideous things to touch, so everyone says, like sandpaper covered in slime. All of this cannot be said for the terrifying (the majestic) dragon dueling him. His wings bend and twist like the softest leather and they seem so fragile with their translucent shine. When his hand brushes against one of them in battle it feels like the flutter of silk, and when he finally cuts one it tears like pergament.

The regret immediately floods him, because yes, this is a monster (a highly intelligent, highly cultured one), but no one deserves to have their flight taken from them.

Not even such a foul beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic on a post by Ernmark on Tumblr


End file.
